Los impulsos más oscuros
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: ¿Quieres algo? Lucha por ello. ¿Contra quien? Contra quien sea. Ese día, ese preciso día, Akari tuvo su resolución: luchar por lo que quería, incluso contra su propia amiga. Ese día... en que los impulsos más oscuros de las féminas salen de paseo.
1. Chapter 1

Ya, se que merezco la horca.

Seré breve porque se me estan cayendo los parpados, pero no puedo retrasarme mas de lo que ya estoy. Esta noche os traigo un fanfiction del horno del Foro Proyecto 1-8 y de la cabeza de Ahiru-San. Espero te guste porque me ha costado horrores en todo aspecto, podría escribir la biblia de todo lo que me pasó pero como ya dije, muero de sueño.

DisclaimerZzZzZ: Digimon no me pertence, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Los impulsos más oscuros.**

**1.**

Estaba enfadada, más que eso, podía escupir fuego por la boca de tan solo pensar en la situación en que se encontraban. ¿De quién más podría venir tan ridícula idea? Nadie más que Zenjirou.

El castaño estaba vestido con pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca resplandeciente y un saco negro que hacia juego con una corbata de moño del mismo color.

Nene a su lado estaba vestida de color púrpura, un vestido de gala la engalanaba de pies a cabeza al tiempo que su majestuoso cabello café claro caía en suaves ondas desde la coleta que se alzaba a gran altura.

¿Y ella? ¡Pudieron decirle que tendría que vestirse diferente! Estaba en su overol clásico, en tenis y una playera cómoda, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas a la altura de sus orejas. Nada especial.

Zenjirou trató de ahogar una carcajada pero aún así se ganó un golpe de parte de la pelirrosa.

—Muy bien chicas. Ya saben porque están aquí.— empezó a hablar. Nene a su lado no parecía inmutarse. —Ambas decidieron tomar este reto debido a que llevaban una semana sin hablarse después de que descubrieran que las dos estaban enamoradas del mismo chico.

—Hombre.— corrigió Nene.

—Chico, tiene quince años por el amor de dios.— Zenjirou rebatió. —Como iba diciendo... Ah, sí. Amigas y Rivales en lucha de un solo corazón, ¿A quién elegirá el susodicho espécimen masculino de esta noche?

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia.— ahora amenazó Akari.

—Bien, bien.— trató de calmarla. —¡Qué pase el elegido!

Yuu entró junto a Taiki que tenía un gran signo de interrogación como rostro, sus amigos le habían llamado de urgencia pero el lugar donde se encontraban parecía como set de un juego de televisión. El rubio sentó a Taiki justo enfrente de las chicas y entonces pasó una especie de cinta por ambas muñecas para reforzarlas a los descansabrazos de la silla.

—¿Qué es lo que haces Yuu?— reclamó. El rubio solo le contestó que se relajara y que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles.

—¡Muy bien! Muchas gracias Yuu-kun.— comentó Zenjirou. —¡Frente a ustedes: Kudou, Taiki!

Una grabación de aplausos y chiflidos se escuchó por toda la habitación, obra de Yuu quien también estaba a cargo de los efectos especiales.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Zenjirou?— preguntó Taiki consternado al tiempo que miraba a ambas chicas sentadas frente a el.

—Jojojo, mi querido Taiki.— caminó hacia el hasta posicionarse a su lado. —Sucede que estas damas llevan una semana peleando por tu amor y hemos decidido que sea una pelea justa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Jaaaa, pillín.— Zenjirou le dió un amable codazo. —Has capturado el corazón de nuestras dos participantes. En esta próxima hora y media competirán para saber quien es digna de ti y de tu amor, habrá tres rondas en las que probaremos sus habilidades como novias y al final solo una ganará.

~¡La que gané se llevará el premio mayor de esta noche! Tu y nadie más que tu, Taiki.

—P-pe-pero...

—Sin peros. ¡Qué comience la masacre!

Dos bayonetas aparecieron en las manos de cada una, no perdieron el tiempo y se apuntaron la una a la otra. Ya no estaban vestidas como al principio, sino que ahora estaban en traje de baño. Uno púrpura para nene y otro rosa para Akari.

—Esto no tiene sentido alguno.— mascullo Akari al descubrir su nuevo atuendo. —¡Yo jamás usaría un bikini!

—Yo los uso todo el tiempo.— replicó Nene y entonces accionó la bayoneta que en lugar de disparar granadas, le tiró encima un gran chorro de agua que la estampó en la pared del set.

—¡Taiki será mio!— escucho exclamar a Nene quien ya estaba a lado del castaño, quien lucía embobado con las curvas de la chica.

.

.

—¡Ah!

Akari estaba en su habitación, podía sentir su cama bajo su espalda y la tenue luz de la luna entrar por su ventana. Se levantó algo confundida, hizo un viaje express al baño y luego a la cocina. En la isla de la misma, divisó una cajita dorada, la tomó entre sus manos para observarla.

El sueño que había tenido había sido absurdo, loco y algo estúpido. Hizo la nota mental de no comer chocolate antes de dormir y entonces comprendió lo que su subconsciente trataba de decirle: no era opción rendirse.

Tomó la caja dorada, la metió en su mochila y entonces se dirigió a su habitación. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, encendió la luz y empezó a excavar dentro de su armario.

No, a pesar que Nene fuese su amiga, no iba a dejar que se quedará con Taiki. No al menos sin haber luchado antes.

.

.

.

Aquel día iba a ser especial.

Eso se había repetido Nene hasta el cansancio, llevaba una semana planeandolo y nada podía salir mal. Bueno, en sí vaya que podía pero estaba segura de haber descodificado todas las señales confusas que su antena receptora había captado. Si, no podía estar equivocada, Taiki sentía lo mismo por ella.

El problema sería Akari, su amiga, pero en temas del corazón no era posible ceder. Estaba segura que ella lo entendería, lo haría por la felicidad de Taiki.

Llevó a su pecho la cajita púrpura, la beso y luego la guardó en su mochila. Era hora de partir al instituto.

.

.

.

Para mala suerte de ambas, llegaron al mismo tiempo al instituto. Las miradas en la puerta del mismo envolvió a todos en un perímetro de cuatro metros a la redonda, una tensión que podía cortarse con una pluma. Se salvó el que pudo cuando las chicas empezaron a discutir.

—¿Sigues con eso?— reclamó Akari. —¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!

—Lo siento Akari-chan.— reverenció Nene. —Pero así ha sucedido. ¡No pude evitarlo!

Además Taiki-kun siente lo mismo. ¿No piensas en su felicidad?

—¡No! Lo he decidido, voy a luchar por el.— exclamó Akari y entonces se dio la media vuelta para entrar al instituto y dejar a Nene atrás.

Así habían sido los últimos cuatro días, se encontraban, discutían y luego alguna de las dos se iba. Era duro, antes habían sido tan buenas amigas.

Al otro extremo del patio y totalmente ajeno a lo que acontecía, Taiki se veía envuelto en un problema a todas luces mucho mayor. Tres equipos del instituto le habían pedido su ayuda: baloncesto, tenis y fútbol. Los partidos eran esa misma tarde y con cinco minutos de diferencia cada uno.

Revisaba el plan para no fallarle a nadie, usaría las tres playeras encima y solo se las iría quitando conforme fuera necesario. Tendría que correr, de la duela a la cancha de tenis y de allí al otro extremo del campo hacia las canchas de soccer.

Tan concentrado había estado en su plan de acción que poco se había enterado que sus dos amigas llevaban una semana enfadadas a causa suya, peor, había olvidado por completo que ese día era la festividad que sacaba los impulsos mas oscuros en todas las chicas: San Valentín.

Yuu llegó con rostro cansino y dos huellas de labios en sus mejillas. Suspiró audiblemente para llamar la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué le sucede joven Yuu?

—Suzaki-san y su amiga me emboscaron en el baño de hombres.— contó Yuu y a juzgar por su tono de voz, había sido una experiencia traumante.

—Airu no tiene vergüenza.— resaltó Taiki mientras inspeccionaba las marcas en su amigo. —Parecen letales.

Yuu gimoteó un poco más.

—No te preocupes Yuu, acostumbrate a que las chicas te persigan. ¡Vaya! Me alegra tanto no llamar mucho la atención entre las chicas.— oh, Taiki no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

El timbre sonó, los alumnos llenaban las aulas y entonces el patio se quedó vacío.

Taiki tomaba asiento justo frente a la clase, tras de el se encontraba Nene y a la derecha de ella se encontraba Akari. Ambas estaban sentadas esperando al profesor, sin mirarse, sin hablarse y haciendo gestos raros.

El profesor llegó eventualmente, matemáticas a primera hora era una tortura para todos los chicos y el tiempo parecía estar coludido con el profesorado para ir mas lento de lo normal.

Aburrida, Akari arrancó un pedazo de papel de la última hoja de su cuaderno y escribió:

":) Hola Taiki."

Lo hizo bolita, y lo tiró al pupitre del castaño. Casi se derrite cuando observó a Taiki sonreír al leer su mensaje. Escribió algo al reverso, se fijo que su profesor estuviese ocupado escribiendo jeroglíficos en el pizarrón y regreso la nota.

"Hola Akari-chan :), no te vi en la entrada."

El mensaje la hizo sonrojarse, ¡La había extrañado en la entrada! Era un sueño.

Las notitas fueron y vinieron por un rato más, cosa que a Nene no le pareció en lo absoluto. La última nota de Taiki había rebotado en el pupitre de Akari y caído justo en medio de las sillas de Nene y ella.

Ambas se miraron, y en un segundo se estiraron para recoger aquella bola de papel y...

¡PUM!

Ambas chicas se habían caído con todo y sillas. El salón estallaba en risa mientras el profesor ayudaba a ambas chicas a levantarse. De la nota de papel nada se supo nunca jamás.

.

.

.

Matemáticas había pasado pero las mejillas avergonzadas de ambas no parecían ceder, eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

Taiki había ido al baño en lo que su profesor de historia llegaba, las chicas no se contuvieron mas.

—¿Estas loca?— reclamó Akari. —¡Casi nos matas!

—¿Qué esperabas si estabas mensajeandote con el frente a mis narices?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!— sacó la lengua al final, se cruzó de brazos y finalmente Akari le desvío la mirada.

—¡Eres tan infantil!— recalcó Nene.

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Si lo eres!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Aaaaayyyy!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El profesor entró, Taiki junto con el y la rutina de clases empezó de nuevo.

El descanso había llegado y en cuanto el timbre sonó ambas salieron disparadas al área de los casilleros. La mayoría del alumnado hacía lo mismo así que no fue algo extraño sino hasta que ambas detuvieron su carrera en el casillero de Taiki.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Nene ya algo fastidiada. —¡Deja de seguirme!

—¡Ay! No te estoy siguiendo.— suspiró Akari. —¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Al mismo tiempo ambas desenfundaron de sus bolsillos dos tarjetas. Se miraron enfadadas y se arrebataron mutuamente la tarjeta.

Akari leyó:

"Querido Taiki,

Quiero decirte en este día de San Valentin que eres una persona muy especial para mi. Eres el mejor chico que jamas he conocido, como manera de demostrarte lo que verdaderamente siento por favor encuéntrame después de clases bajo el nogal del patio.

Con amor, Nene."

Y Nene leyó:

"Taiki,

En este día de San Valentin quiero expresarte lo especial que eres para mi; llevamos conociéndonos ya lo suficiente, creo yo, para ir al siguiente nivel.

Te esperaré después de clases en el nogal del patio.

Con amor, Akari."

Ambas miradas chocaron, se veían chispas saltar por doquier. Deslizaron la carta de la otra bajo la rendija del casillero y entonces se enseñaron la lengua mutuamente.

—¿al siguiente nivel?— se burló Nene.—¿Que tan ridícula puedes ser?—

—¡Retractate!

—No lo haré.

—¡Hazlo!

—¡No!- sacó la lengua de nuevo hacia Akari.

La pelirrosa, de armas tomar y poca paciencia, jaló uno de los mechones castaños de su, errr, amiga.

—¡Aaaaay!

El timbre sonó, habían perdido el almuerzo y todo el camino al aula fue entre discusiones y jalones.

* * *

Ay, quiero dormir ;O; pero tengo que poner notas finales o si no me volveré loca. Primero, los personajes son de la sexta temporada de Digimon: Digimon Xros Wars. Si no la han visto no se preocupen que no voy a spolearles(?) nada, pero corran a verla porque esta de verdad MUY buena (sí, en mayúsculas).

A la autora intelectual de este fanfiction le pido disculpas publicas por mi tardanza, mi intento de comedia (fue volado) y todo lo que no le parezca. Como fue su instrucción este fic contará con mas de tres capitulos, tendrá mas de 3mil palabras y charrán charrán, lo juro así se me caigan los pulgares por escribir en esta cosa del demonio. AHIRU-SAN! -se hinca ante ella-

ah, esta madrinola cambia algunos simbolos "especiales" cinco millones de disculpas :(

Ahora a mimirssss, Aio!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

UNA DISCULPA DEL TAMAÑO DEL CABELLO DE TAICHI PARA AHIRU-SAN POR LA ENORME TARDANZA. -gomen :c-

* * *

**Los impulsos mas oscuros.  
**

**2.**

—Creo que no vendrá

Nene miró con apatía a Akari, vaya que si ella no se lo decía no se daba cuenta. Llevaban horas sentadas bajo el árbol donde ambas habían citado a Taiki, de hecho fue bastante su molestia —tras el pequeño altercado en los casilleros— cuando tuvieron que esperar juntas bajo el nogal. Que creatividad tenían... En fin, estaban tan molestas que habían delineado su territorio con piedrecitas proveniente del macetero del gran árbol.

—Quédate de tu lado— urgió Nene cuando la pelirosa se movía cada vez más hacia ella. —¡Akari!

—Ayy, es que me pica el sol.

Suspiraron ambas pues estaban cayendo en lo ridículo, la escuela ya estaba desierta y el sol se las estaba comiendo vivas. Una bolita de ramas secas surcó el patio.

—¡Esto es absurdo!— se quejó Nene mientras tomaba su mochila y se acomodaba el cabello.—Yo me voy.

—Estúpido Tai—susurró Akari entre dientes, esto se lo pagaría muy caro. También se puso de pie y levantó su bolso, mientras acomodaba sus cosas pasos rápidos comenzaron a oírse y las dos voltearon inmediatamente a la fuente de sonido.

—Ah, solo es Zenjirou— mencionó con decepción la pelirrosa. —Espera... ¡Es Zenjiro!

—¡ZEEEEENJIRO!— gritó Nene provocando que Akari se tapase los oídos.

El castaño, que iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio volteó con la voz de Nene y, después de un violento sonrojo, cambió su dirección hacia ella. La castaña seguía desenredando el largo cabello con sus dedos; Akari giró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Hola Nene!— saludó efusivo —¿Qué sucede?

La pelirrosa apartó a Nene de un empujón y con rostro de pocos amigos encaró a Zenjirou.

—¡¿Dónde está Taiki?!— pidió amablemente mientras lo sujetaba de las solapas de su cuello.

Aterrado, el castaño apuntó el gimnasio. Nene se apresuró a correr hacia allá en cuando Zenjirou había confesado así que Akari tuvo que soltar a su amigo y alcanzar a su rival. El voleibol le había dado bastante condición y resistencia así que se pasó a Nene fácilmente hasta llegar al acceso el cual le bloqueó con todo su cuerpo en forma de equis.

—Ayy ¡Akari!— se quejó Nene. —Quítate de enmedio— apenas sentenció cuando notó en los ojos de la pelirrosa un brillo peculiar y eso solo podía significar que se le había ocurrido algo en su retorcida cabezita; tragó saliva y se aventuró a preguntar —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Es muy sencillo mi querida Nene, veras... la primera en besar a Taiki será la ganadora y la otra tendrá que rendirse incondicionalmente.

—¿La primera que bese a Taiki? OH DIOS, LES GUSTA TAIKI A LAS DOOOS— Zenjirou repitió saliendo de la nada a espaldas de Nene con mirada curiosa, a ambas se les fue el color de la cara pues habían sido descubiertas por un buen amigo de Taiki que resultaba ser bastante chismoso.

Nene y Akari lo encararon con el semblante decidido y entonces la castaña sacó de su bolso un rollo de cinta pegajosa.

—Sabes demasiado...

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Zenjirou en un lugar seguro —el armario de limpieza— para que no fuese corriendo con Taiki a contarles su pequeñísimo secretillo, las dos se dirigieron al gimnasio. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que un partido de básquetbol se estaba llevando a cabo, el equipo local de su escuela aplastaba terriblemente al equipo visitante.

—¡Vámos Taikiiiii!— una de las animadoras gritó mientras sacudía sus pompones en el aire.

Akari la fulminó con la mirada. —¿Y esa qué?

—No tiene importancia, esto sólo es entre nosotras— y entonces se fue caminando.

Akari la vió irse y levantó los hombros para restarle importancia, ahora lo importante era pensar cómo haría para que Taiki la besara; pensó y pensó y pensó hasta que la misma chica de hacía un momento le dió la idea perfecta, afortunadamente se había quedado con la cinta de Nene.

.

.

.

Después de dejarle compañía a Zenjirou en el armario del conserje y de robarle el uniforme de animadora a aquella chica ruidosa se adentró a la duela donde los equipos seguían jugando, agitaba los pompones gritando el nombre de Taiki, que cuando se dio cuenta que Akari estaba en el área de animación le guiñó el ojo provocando que la pelirrosa casi se desmaye.

Taiki recibió el balón a mitad de cancha y como el jugador prodigio que era, burló a todos sus contrarios rápidamente hasta llegar al área de los tres puntos y entonces levantó los brazos y tiró.

—¡Canasta para los locales!— narró el sonido del lugar mientras las gradas se volvían locas.

Akari entonces entró a la duela a celebrar con Taiki y cuando le abrazó efusivamente trató de darle un pequeño beso pero entonces otro compañero del equipo le jaló del brazo al castaño evitando que se produjera el contacto.

—Maldición— masculló enfadada.

.

.

.

Nene, escondida tras las gradas miraba el espectáculo que montaba su rival a vencer mientras se acomodaba en su traje de enfermera.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó a las sombras donde se escondía su cómplice sobornado —Debe parecer un accidente.

El chico salió de la oscuridad portando un uniforme de basquetbol y entró al juego sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomó el balón y entonces lo tiró directamente hacia la cara de Taiki, tirándolo al piso del intenso golpe.

Akari tiró los pompones preocupada al ver a su amigo medio inconsciente en la duela, el juego fue detenido y entre tanto barullo, el autor material se escabulló; la pelirrosa corrió hacia dónde estaba Taiki pero entonces la enfermera escolar abrió paso dejándola de lado. Estaba allí a lado preocupada por la salud del chico que tanto quería, la enfermera alzó los brazos hacia los lados para dar a entender que le dieran espacio y luego tomó la cabeza de Taiki para inclinarla un poco hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se produjo en su rostro momentos antes de acercarse peligrosamente a la boca del castaño, Akari estaba demasiada preocupada como para notar quien era la que estaba a punto de darle respiración de boca a boca, y ganar la competencia.

Nene, de incógnita, estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Taiki cuando este de pronto volvió en si y tosió un poco, llenando de saliva la cara de Nene.

—Lo siento enfer...¿Nene?— preguntó Taiki.

—¿Nene?... ¡¿NENE?!— gritó Akari mientras tomaba uno de sus pompones del suelo y se lo aventaba a la cara a la castaña que se había quedado muda después de haber sido descubierta y escupida.

—¿Enfermera?— el entrenador la abordó. —¿Puede seguir el juego?

—Eh... sí.

**Y entonces las luces y el sonido y la música se volvieron a encender mientras se preparaban reiniciar el juego; tanto Akari como Nene abandonaron el gimnasio, al parecer tenían que replantearse los límites de aquella competencia insana.**

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que en esto de la comedia soy un desastre pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, al menos logré hacerme reír a mi misma(?) pero bueh, yo me rio de cualquier cosa XDDD -no se que tan malo es eso-, muchos saluditos para Ahiru-San, HikariCaelum y agusz por sus reviews del capitulo pasado. Se que me he tardado años luz -aunque no sea una medida de tiempo- pero mejor tarde que nunca(?) ay la culpa me consumeeeeeeeeeee D:

Aio :c

—Creo que no vendrá

Nene miró con apatía a Akari, vaya que si ella no se lo decía no se daba cuenta. Llevaban horas sentadas bajo el árbol donde ambas habían citado a Taiki, de hecho fue bastante su molestia —tras el pequeño altercado en los casilleros— cuando tuvieron que esperar juntas bajo el nogal. Que creatividad tenían... En fin, estaban tan molestas que habían delineado su territorio con piedrecitas proveniente del macetero del gran árbol.

—Quédate de tu lado— urgió Nene cuando la pelirosa se movía cada vez más hacia ella. —¡Akari!

—Ayy, es que me pica el sol.

Suspiraron ambas pues estaban cayendo en lo ridículo, la escuela ya estaba desierta y el sol se las estaba comiendo vivas. Una bolita de ramas secas surcó el patio.

—¡Esto es absurdo!— se quejó Nene mientras tomaba su mochila y se acomodaba el cabello.—Yo me voy.

—Estúpido Tai—susurró Akari entre dientes, esto se lo pagaría muy caro. También se puso de pie y levantó su bolso, mientras acomodaba sus cosas pasos rápidos comenzaron a oírse y las dos voltearon inmediatamente a la fuente de sonido.

—Ah, solo es Zenjirou— mencionó con decepción la pelirrosa. —Espera... ¡Es Zenjiro!

—¡ZEEEEENJIRO!— gritó Nene provocando que Akari se tapase los oídos.

El castaño, que iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio volteó con la voz de Nene y, después de un violento sonrojo, cambió su dirección hacia ella. La castaña seguía desenredando el largo cabello con sus dedos; Akari giró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Hola Nene!— saludó efusivo —¿Qué sucede?

La pelirrosa apartó a Nene de un empujón y con rostro de pocos amigos encaró a Zenjirou.

—¡¿Dónde está Taiki?!— pidió amablemente mientras lo sujetaba de las solapas de su cuello.

Aterrado, el castaño apuntó el gimnasio. Nene se apresuró a correr hacia allá en cuando Zenjirou había confesado así que Akari tuvo que soltar a su amigo y alcanzar a su rival. El voleibol le había dado bastante condición y resistencia así que se pasó a Nene fácilmente hasta llegar al acceso el cual le bloqueó con todo su cuerpo en forma de equis.

—Ayy ¡Akari!— se quejó Nene. —Quítate de enmedio— apenas sentenció cuando notó en los ojos de la pelirrosa un brillo peculiar y eso solo podía significar que se le había ocurrido algo en su retorcida cabezita; tragó saliva y se aventuró a preguntar —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Es muy sencillo mi querida Nene, veras... la primera en besar a Taiki será la ganadora y la otra tendrá que rendirse incondicionalmente.

—¿La primera que bese a Taiki? OH DIOS, LES GUSTA TAIKI A LAS DOOOS— Zenjirou repitió saliendo de la nada a espaldas de Nene con mirada curiosa, a ambas se les fue el color de la cara pues habían sido descubiertas por un buen amigo de Taiki que resultaba ser bastante chismoso.

Nene y Akari lo encararon con el semblante decidido y entonces la castaña sacó de su bolso un rollo de cinta pegajosa.

—Sabes demasiado...

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Zenjirou en un lugar seguro —el armario de limpieza— para que no fuese corriendo con Taiki a contarles su pequeñísimo secretillo, las dos se dirigieron al gimnasio. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que un partido de básquetbol se estaba llevando a cabo, el equipo local de su escuela aplastaba terriblemente al equipo visitante.

—¡Vámos Taikiiiii!— una de las animadoras gritó mientras sacudía sus pompones en el aire.

Akari la fulminó con la mirada. —¿Y esa qué?

—No tiene importancia, esto sólo es entre nosotras— y entonces se fue caminando.

Akari la vió irse y levantó los hombros para restarle importancia, ahora lo importante era pensar cómo haría para que Taiki la besara; pensó y pensó y pensó hasta que la misma chica de hacía un momento le dió la idea perfecta, afortunadamente se había quedado con la cinta de Nene.

.

.

.

Después de dejarle compañía a Zenjirou en el armario del conserje y de robarle el uniforme de animadora a aquella chica ruidosa se adentró a la duela donde los equipos seguían jugando, agitaba los pompones gritando el nombre de Taiki, que cuando se dio cuenta que Akari estaba en el área de animación le guiñó el ojo provocando que la pelirrosa casi se desmaye.

Taiki recibió el balón a mitad de cancha y como el jugador prodigio que era, burló a todos sus contrarios rápidamente hasta llegar al área de los tres puntos y entonces levantó los brazos y tiró.

—¡Canasta para los locales!— narró el sonido del lugar mientras las gradas se volvían locas.

Akari entonces entró a la duela a celebrar con Taiki y cuando le abrazó efusivamente trató de darle un pequeño beso pero entonces otro compañero del equipo le jaló del brazo al castaño evitando que se produjera el contacto.

—Maldición— masculló enfadada.

.

.

.

Nene, escondida tras las gradas miraba el espectáculo que montaba su rival a vencer mientras se acomodaba en su traje de enfermera.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó a las sombras donde se escondía su cómplice sobornado —Debe parecer un accidente.

El chico salió de la oscuridad portando un uniforme de basquetbol y entró al juego sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomó el balón y entonces lo tiró directamente hacia la cara de Taiki, tirándolo al piso del intenso golpe.

Akari tiró los pompones preocupada al ver a su amigo medio inconsciente en la duela, el juego fue detenido y entre tanto barullo, el autor material se escabulló; la pelirrosa corrió hacia dónde estaba Taiki pero entonces la enfermera escolar abrió paso dejándola de lado. Estaba allí a lado preocupada por la salud del chico que tanto quería, la enfermera alzó los brazos hacia los lados para dar a entender que le dieran espacio y luego tomó la cabeza de Taiki para inclinarla un poco hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se produjo en su rostro momentos antes de acercarse peligrosamente a la boca del castaño, Akari estaba demasiada preocupada como para notar quien era la que estaba a punto de darle respiración de boca a boca, y ganar la competencia.

Nene, de incógnita, estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Taiki cuando este de pronto volvió en si y tosió un poco, llenando de saliva la cara de Nene.

—Lo siento enfer...¿Nene?— preguntó Taiki.

—¿Nene?... ¡¿NENE?!— gritó Akari mientras tomaba uno de sus pompones del suelo y se lo aventaba a la cara a la castaña que se había quedado muda después de haber sido descubierta y escupida.

—¿Enfermera?— el entrenador la abordó. —¿Puede seguir el juego?

—Eh... sí.

**Y entonces las luces y el sonido y la música se volvieron a encender mientras se preparaban reiniciar el juego; tanto Akari como Nene abandonaron el gimnasio, al parecer tenían que replantearse los límites de aquella competencia insana.**


End file.
